This invention relates generally to pocket billiards games and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a game methodology which uses fifteen object balls and one cue ball and which is played on a six-pocket billiards table.
Although there are several types of billiards games, I am not aware of any which is specifically designed so that players of unequal abilities can fairly compete gainst each other with one of lesser ability having a realistic or consistent opportunity to win. It is to satisfy this shortcoming that I have invented the game described and claimed hereinbelow.